The Dirt People Complexity
by LaLa1234
Summary: Everything is good with the gang, but then Howard's sister comes along and guess what, she is a geologist. this upsets Sheldon and he just can't handle dirt people. But then maybe things will change, who knows. SC/OC (I don't own the big bang theory or any characters except howards sister) (the 2nd chapter was a little changed)
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular Monday for the gang, they were eating chinese food and enjoying the evening.

'Did you know that The Romans invaded England in 43 AD, establishing Londinium, which became London, but had Colchester as the capital of England. London became the capital of England in 100 AD.

'So hey my sister is moving to Pasadena'

'Howard I was speaking'

'Yeah right..So ou have a sister dude? Is she hot?'

'Yes I do Raj.. Her name is Candy and she lived in Hawaii, but she was invited to work at CalTech and joining us tomorrow'

'CalTech? What does you sister do Howard?' said Penny surprised

'She is a Geologist, she..'

'NO!Not a dirt person!'

'Calm down Sheldon, why do you hate geologists that much?'

'They are mere diggers that take the university's funds from important departments such as physics to waste on dirt, there for they are not scientists, they are dirt people'

'Com'on sheldon it's not a great deal'

'It's NOT a great deal? listen to yourself Penny! Looks like being an engineer isn't such a bad deal after all'

'Is she hot dude?'

'Raj, I know you had a drink but i didn't bump the uglies with your sister so you won't get lucky with mine.'

'Fine'

'How you two can talk about coitus when there is such a tragedy happening makes me weep for mankind'

* * *

The next day aproached and all 4 friends went to the Cheesecake Factory where Howard's sister would be meeting them

'I still don't think this is a good idea'

'shut up Sheldon! We are just meeting my sister! Does it matter that much that she is a "dirt person"' Howard used his fingers as quotation marks to state his point

'We're just meeting your.. just meeting, dear lord you must be using sarcasm in some way! There isn't any 'just' in this situation. As if it wouldn't be enough having to waste my time meeting a dirt person I still have to spend time with her because she is your sister and she will join us on our daily activities!'

' Yeah right.. shut up she is coming, hey Candy! Over here!

they see a gorgeous long and wavy haired brunette, about 5'9, slim but with curves in the right places waving back and coming in their direction.

'Hey Howie'

'Hey, guys this is Candy, Candy these are Raj, Leonard and Sheldon'

'Hello guys' She got a 'hey' from Leonard and nothing more, finding this strange she sat unconfortably

'Don't worry Candy Raj can't speak to atractive women and Sheldon is.. well... crazy'

'I'm not crazy my mother got me tested'

'Well, you must act crazy, because if you didn't she wouldn't test you Cutie'

Everyone stared asking themselves if they heared that right.

'If you were sain you wouldn't be a dirt person so you don't get to judge my genius. Also, don't call me cutie.'

'Dirt Person?'

'Yeah, about that he has a thing about geologists' said howard with cautious

'what thing?'

'he doesn't like them and think they are just dirt people who don't do anything valueabe for the scientific comunity. Don't worry he thinks the same about engineers'

'actually that is an understatement, they..'

'So whatdo you do anyway to mess with my profission?'

'The interruption was rude but nevertheless I'm a theoretical physicist' Sheldon said this with pride in his voice.

'haha, so you are moking geologists when you are just a physycis? you are funny'

'Just a physicist? you must have some cognitive problem, it's the only explication i can find'

The three guys just stared afraid.

'yes because it is better to work in a field that stagnated years ago than being a geologist'

'Snap' said Howard

'Physics is not a stagnated field!'

'yes it is but if you want we can agree to disagree'

'Why would I?'

'because she is winning'

'Shut up Howard no she isn't!' Sheldon's voice was becoming whiny

'Whatever'

'come on quit it, i don't want to keep arguing'

'Fine, you are obviously more reasonable than your brother'

'Yes I am.'

When Penny came to get their orders she stared at Howard's sister with surprise

'Wait you are Howard's sister?'

'YesI am, I'm Candy by the way'

'Oh I'm Penny, you guys don't look alike'

'Can I hear an halleluiah'

'Thank you very much sis'

'You are so welcome'

'You sister is funny' said Penny in amusement'

The night continued, after they ate in the cheesecake factory they decided to go:

'Well, I think I'll call it a night, I still have to finish unpacking'

'Do you want me to go help you?'

'I'd rather have Sheldon helping me if you know what I mean'

And that was the moment they realised she was really Howard's sister.

'It's no wonder you would prefer my organisational skills'

Everyone stared at him

'There is the oblivious Sheldon we all know' said Howard

'Okaaay, I think I'll go now, bye everyone'

'Bye' the all said except for Shedon that said 'Goodbye'

After she was gone everyone stared at Shedon

'What?Do I have something on my face?'


	2. Chapter 2

The next night was Halo Night, Howard decided to talk his sister into it:

'Howard, why should I go? Sheldon doesn't even like me!'

'Because you are good at it, you used to beat me all the time... besides everyone else loved you, Penny even thought you were funny'

'But it is Sheldon's apartment, i don't want to intrude..'

'Candy, don't worry, just come with us, but do me a favor, stop hitting on Sheldon'

'Fine, I'll go but I will never stop'

Howard rolled his eyes and they left.

* * *

Back in 4A

'Hey Sheldon, Howard called me and said that Candy would be joining us'

'Why is she coming? Leonard i had to put up with her while eating me cheeseburger, please don't let her ruin my Halo Night too!'

'Sheldon stop it! You are being unreasonable, everyone likes her, she is nice and funny, not to mention very beautiful so until you find a reason to unlike her besides her profission stop bitching about it!'

'Oh, I see, you want to have coitus with her don't you..'

'well, Penny doesn't want me anymore so why shouldn't I?'

'You are unbelivable'

In that moment the rest of the gang (except for Penny that had a date) arrived including Candy, Leonard whispered 'be nice' to Shedon.

Everyone said hi and proceded to sit, so they could play.

'So how are you sheldon?'

'I was fine until you got here'

'Why are you so mean to me?'

'I'm not mean, I'm truthfull'

'Fine, then I'll leave, bye'

'Wait Candy don't go because of him! He's bat crap crazy!'

'Leonard! I'm not crazy! My mother got me tested'

'Yes we know, Candy please just don't listen to him, he was like that to Penny too but now they're friends!'

'Fine'

They decided to play in turns, first Sheldon and Leonard against Howard and Candy.

'Prepare to be defeated' Shedon was confident.

'We'll see about that Cutie'

'When will you stop calling me cutie you crazy woman?'

'Never'

The game started and for Sheldon's surprise Candy was a really good player, at the same or even higher level than Penny. Sheldon's team ended up losing.

'I don't know how she did it but she cheated! No one can be that atractive and skilled on a videogame!'

'Oh thank you, you are atractive as well'

With this Sheldon blushed and ran to his room

'He is a bitter loser isn't he?'

'He is a even worse winner sis''

After a while and more playing they all left, leaving Sheldon and Leonard alone.

'I believe that dirt person brought a pathogen to our apartment'

'What?'

'I believe that dirt person brought a pathogen to our apartment, You should get your ears checked.'

'I heard, I meant why do you think that?'

'Then why didn't you just said that?'

Leonard rolled his eyes and Sheldon explained:

'When she got here I felt feverish, got moist palms and my heart rate seemed to increase, I believe it is some sort of deadly fever'

'That's not a fever Shedon' Leonard started smiling

'Then what is it?'

'You are a human after all'

'What do mean?

Leonar smiled more and left to his room

Sheldon got perplexed and googled it

'Romantic Atraction? that can't be it. Oh lord it is a undescovered desease! I can't die! That would be a huge lost to the world of physics!


	3. Chapter 3

**All the information I got on the geology department was on Caltech website. This is only fiction, in reality this research is being made by real scientists.**

Thursday morning Candy got ready for her first day at the university, she would be perfecting isotopic tracers and high-pressure laboratory techniques that indicate how magmas form on the earth and the moon.

She was nervous, even though her brother and his friends worked there she didn't know anyone else, and she didn't want to be too much with them because Sheldon didn't like her and she didn't want to annoy them. Even though she thought he was cute and dispite her advances he still didn't like her, not even as a friend.

She dressed formally as it were her first day, she wore a pencil skirt, a nice light blue blouse that matched her eyes and a pair of black heels.

When she got to the university, met everyone in the geology department, filled some paper work and at noon Howard picked her up so they could have lunch.

When they got there Sheldon and Leonard were already at the table, Raj was still working.

'Hey guys'

'Hi Candy'

Sheldon said nothing, while thinking 'not this again'

'Hello Sheldon'

'Drat' Sheldon thought

'Hello Candy, how was your day stealing funds from important departments?'

'Great! How about yours?'

'It's getting worse'

'Sheldon quit it!'

'Why should I Howard?'

'You are being an enormous dick'

'Language Howard!'

Everyone in the table rolled their eyes

'So Candy are you liking the university?'

'Yes Leonard, it is nice'

'Did you know that the capivara feasts in its own waste?'

'Yes Sheldon, you already said that, it is grose'

'I was desperate o change the topic of the conversation'

The rest of the lunch was in silence, disrupted by some chit chat but nothing important.

After lunch Candy spoke to Howard about Sheldon

'Howie what the hell is wrong with him?'

'I bet you don't find him so cute now, do you'

'Actually I do, but he is mean'

'He is like that to everyone in the begining '

'How did he stoped it with Penny?'

'Well, he didn't actually stoped it but it calmed down when she gave him an autograph and DNA of Leonard Nemoy'

'Seriously?'

'Yep'

Candy started thinking what she could do to have the same effect on him, what could be better than DNA of your idol? The ony thing he needed was a healthy ovum and he could make his own Leonard Nemoy! How could she top that?

* * *

'So do you figured out what pathogen Candy brought to our apartment?'

'No... I now believe that it is some response from my organism in her presence'

'Any theory?'

'Yes, I believe she annoys me so much that my organism wants me to stay away from her, therefor making me feel funny when she is around'

'Come on Shedon! Do you really think that is what is happening?'

'Yes'

'No Sheldon, that means you are atracted to her'

Sheldon made his breathy laughter and Leonard was dead serious

'Wait that wasn't sarcasm?'

Leonard rolled his eyes and left the room. Sheldon started to evaluate his statment and considered if he really was atracted do Candy

'Nah, not a Snowball chance on a CATscanner'


	4. Chapter 4

Some days past before Candy joined them again for dinner, but even then Sheldon was still unpleasent with her.

'Hello everyone' Candy got into Sheldon and Leonard's apartment with her brother and recived again only a hey by Leonard while Raj and Sheldon remained quiet

'Still annoyed by my presence cutie?'

'Dear lord. Yes I am annoyed and please stop calling me that!'

'Whatever, I have a gift for you.'

Sheldon rolled his eyes while the others stared amused

'I don't like gifts, after you offer me the gift I wil have to give you a gift back and I have no pacience for that'

'You don't have to give me anything back because it is a peace offer' Candy gave him the cutest smile she could

'Fine' Sheldon opened it, not with high expectations or enthusiasm.. until he saw it. It was a authentic ring used in the shootings of The Lord of the Rings. Sheldon stood up staring at the gift and asked:

'How did you get this?'

'I know people. So, do you like it?'

Sheldon continued to stare between her and the ring.

'So, for my birthfay you give me a shirt but for Sheldon there is a authentic Lord of the Rings ring!'

'Of course, I just wanted you to change those awful turtle necks' All the guys started to envy Sheldon and after a few more seconds in silence Sheldon moved to Candy's direction and hugged, like he did to Penny when she got him the Leonard Nimoy napkin.

'Thank you'

'You're welcome cutie. So, are we friends now?'

'Of course! You'll have to sign a frindship agreement though'

'And what is a friendship agreement exactly?'

'An agreement with rules you must keep in order to mantain the frienship and if you break any rule you get a strike. After 3 stikes you'll are banished and will have to take a class'

'That's weird'

'Of course it is weird! The guy is nuts'

'No he is not, his mother got him tested1 Right?'

'Yes, You seem to learn quickly even being a dirt person, congratulations, I am impressed'

'Thank you'

'So is that it? You are taking his side? Not your dear brother side?'

'Yes'

'I'm telling mother!'

While Candy and Howard argued Sheldon found himself thinking about how nice she had been for him and felt a warmth in his cheast. That was it, he had to go to the hospital to tak to a doctor, even though doctors are inferior minds and hospitals are full of diseases this Candy condition was getting worse, and had to be fixed.

* * *

After everyone was gone Leonard sitted on the couch next to Sheldon

'So, do you like Candy now?'

'Well, yes she gave me my precious, why wouldn't I'

'So you don't care that she is a dirt person?'

'Well, I'd rather she wasn't one but one recieves such a wonderful gift such as this ring, one does not care about the profission of the person who gave it. Turns out she is a good friend despite her brother and job'

'Only a friend? I thought you liked her more than that' Leonard smiled mischiviously

'What do you mean with that?' Sheldon was totaly oblivious of the matter.

'Well, I thought that since you are romanticly atracted to her you would want Candy to be your girlfriend' Leonard smiled even more. Sheldon frowned

'Leonard I am not romanticly atracted to her, and I don't want her to be my girlfriend! why would I? She is just a girl who is a friend'

'Fine. Whatever' Leonard gave up on the matter for the night but knew that there was something there.


End file.
